The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, for example, to a technique applicable to an IPD (Intelligent Power Device).
There is a case that a load (for example, a motor of a car) is driven by using a semiconductor device. In such a case, an IPD is sometimes used as a semiconductor device. Patent literature 1 describes an example of an IPD. The IPD is provided with a transistor (switch) on a high potential side. In other words, the IPD is a high-side switch. The gate electrode of the transistor is coupled to a driver circuit. The on/off state of the gate electrode is controlled by the driver circuit. In the IPD, the drive power of the driver circuit is supplied directly from a power supply.